About Tears and Stars
by CarmenMauri
Summary: Rachel Berry learns the gut-wrenching truth about Finn and Quinn. No longer a one-shot. Chapter Two written prior to "ORIGINAL SONG". Fic based on spec.
1. About Stars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I merely used Ryan Murphy's amazing characters to get me out of my writer's block. All typos, errors and overall crappiness belong to me.

**

* * *

**

_Do you know how the story plays out? I get Finn. You get a heart broken._

It was at that moment that you know—with the same conviction and certainty as the fact that you'll play the iconic Fanny Brice on Broadway one day—that the next words to come from Quinn's mouth will break her heart.

"I slept with Finn."

And just like that, your world crumbles.

Just like that, you feel the knife twisting in your gut. Turning. Slowly. You look down, expecting to see blood, expecting to feel more pain, but when all you see is your favourite pink and red sweater and your ballet flats, you're a bit taken aback.

Your vision blurs and—and—and... you run.

You can't run fast enough. You can't get away from the taunts and the hurt and the fear that you've lost him. You've really lost him this time. There's no turning back. There's no _winning_ back. There's just you. You. No Finn. Just... Rachel. And, sure. You've always known it was lonely at the top and you were thankful for all of those years you spent eating lunch by yourself or getting slushies thrown in your direction every day because you knew it was preparing you for your years of fame. Your inevitable years of solitude.

But after having a taste of friendship—_real_ friendship—and learning what it's like to trust someone other than yourself—_really_ trust them—with something as precious and guarded and special as your heart, you started dreaming of that day you'd be able to share the spotlight. The day you'd have someone to share your life with.

You've finally learned what it's like to love and feel loved and it was all for nothing. In the end, you're still just the short, show tune singing freak. And maybe that's all you'll ever be.

_No. No no no no no no no no._

_You know that's not true. You're _Rachel_._

You must be hearing things now because that reverent voice is not your own. It belongs to _him_ and right now you can't think of him. He belongs to _her_. Maybe he was never yours. Like Santana, Quinn now owns a piece of Finn that you'll never have.

It's fitting that you imagined your entire relationship with him. Conjured the fantasy of Finn and Rachel. Hey, you've done it before. Once with Mr Schue. Once with Jesse. Once with Blaine (your cheeks feel warm at the memory). And now with Finn.

And like any good actress, you're good at imagining. You excel in pretending. Figures that what you thought you shared with Finn was all just make believe.

Figures that all you have left are your dreams.

* * *

**_AN:_ **I honestly don't think that Finn and Quinn had sex in _Sexy_. For one, they were fully clothed and were lying on top of the covers. But it's not just that, we know Finn was emotionally destroyed after he had loveless sex with Santana. I doubt he would jump into bed with Quinn for that reason. As for Quinn, I think she's using sex (or rather the possibility of having sex with Finn) as incentive to get Finn into being Prom Royalty with her. But, I fear that Rachel will be led to believe that there's more between these two, which will lead to Rachel tears. Poor bb.

Anyway, thanks a tonne for reading and, if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	2. About Tears

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I merely used Ryan Murphy's amazing characters to get me out of my writer's block. All typos, errors and overall crappiness belong to me.

**_AN_**: I wrote this prior to _Original Song _airing on March 15 as a conclusion to Rachel's POV . I wasn't going to post it, but knowing that it existed was bugging me and I just _had_ to post it. Obviously, this is no longer spec, since the episode already aired.

* * *

You don't feel guilty. Not in the slightest. You know you have to go through with it. You know it's just one lie. Just one more lie to add to to the never-ending list of lies you've told. And let's face it: you're already going to heaven. You've accepted Jesus, so _of course _you're in. What's one more lie going to cost?

But after those four words leave your mouth and you see her face contort in pain, you almost want to add "_Kidding, Man-hands! Geez, lighten up!_"

But no.

The knife has been plunged and there's nothing you can do.

You sit on the bench and wait for the storm to calm. Rachel's in hysterics and if you don't play your cards right, all of this will lead back to you and then where will you be? Back at nothing. You'll have no Finn, no status, no crown, no _future_.

And still without a father. Still without a mother who cares. Still without a sister. In some small way, you see that being crowned Prom Queen will be a return to all of that. The fairytale life you lived where mom and dad and two sisters sat at Sunday dinner, joking and laughing and loving. But you had to ruin that. This year? It's your _second _chance and you will. get. it. back.

_Everything_.

The father. The mother. The sister. The reputation. The body. The _boy_. The future.

This lie is your very own brand of life insurance. _Future_ insurance. Rachel's future is set in stone; everyone and their mother knows that Rachel Berry is meant for the streets of New York—for Broadway. As selfish as it all seems to anyone _but _you, you know that Rachel will get over this. Well, you shake your blonde head and _convince _yourself of that fact. You convince yourself that maybe, just maybe, Finn has fallen out of love with her. And, maybe, what you did is for the greater good.

You'll be the (reason behind the) reason why New Directions will win regionals. Why you'll all go to Nationals.

You'll be the reson why Rachel will fulfill her dreams.

How are _you_ the bad guy?

And sure, you'll be the unsung hero. And sure Rachel will mope and groan for another _month _or so, but when you're all in New York with a National title under your belts (and Finn on your arm), no one will remember Finn and Rachel.

_Finchel. _You laugh sardonically. _What a joke. _

It's about time every one realized that high school couples? They're not meant to last. That's why you and Sam never worked out (and why you never attempted _anything _with Puck). Sam was just your high school boyfriend (Puck is... you can't quite place his role in your life and you'd rather not dwell on that...). But Finn is different. Special. He was your... _First love?_, you guess with a slight shrug. And, admit it, you're lucky he's let you back in his lfe. High school romances like Finn and Rachel (and you and Sam, too) aren't meant to last, but first loves—you'll feel that your whole life.

Rachel's left you alone in the auditorium and you blink back a few tears—roll your eyes, attempting to keep the tears at bay.

_That's_ when the guilt sinks in. . .


End file.
